Love, secrets and lies, how far are you willing to go?
by blue90broken'nbleed
Summary: It started with coffee with Dean and Castiel. Then it was tolerable companionship and- occasional misunderstanding and fights. Eventually progressed to more, love? Perhaps? But Dean doesn't do love or chick flick moments. He only do one-nightstand and no string attached relationship. Throw in some work-related violence, family issue and meddling smarty-pants younger brother.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: Meeting.

The cold morning and the grey sky matches with Dean's current mood. Even his favorite AC/DC song that blasting full volume through the speaker of the impala did nothing to improve his mood. Dean's day had rather been a bad one, to put it mildly.

Since he woken this morning, it seem to be that one of those day that everything seems to be wrong and he can't do anything right. He wake up discovering his housemate for the past 2 years had bailed in the middle of the night without paying 2 months rent, his fridge is empty, his favorite dinner is closed for whatever reason. Then he had to drive 12 blocks away just to nearest coffeehouse and when he thinks his day are getting better because the coffeehouse had pie and it doesn't look half bad (It looks heavenly but dean has high standard. He'll vote after he tasted it). Of course, it was his luck that all the seats were full, taken. _He just can't take a break can he._

Dean tighten his grips of the plate, eyes sweeping the area and the patrons, 's have to be an empty seat somewhere because he is not going to drive all the way home and risked his pie getting cold. That is just a- no,no. unacceptable. the universe won't be that cruel to him, right? Dean thought as his eyes gave the room another sweep.

He notices a man sitting alone in one of the table in near back. Perfect. Dean thought, as he eyed the empty seat. Though he could be waiting for someone. Uh. Time to decide whether the pie in his hand is it worth embarrassing himself in front of total stranger. Dean stares at the seats. Finally making up his mind, Dean walks gingerly towards the table. He might as well try his luck.

Dean is standing right next to the table by now but still the man had not taken notice of him still lost in the newspaper he's reading. Dean clears his throat loudly. "Uhh..is this seat taken?"

Castiel looks up from his morning paper and stares confusedly at the stranger who had just interrupt his breakfast. Not that he's been doing much eating anyway, his grilled sandwich is still untouched. The man has dirty blonde hair, green eyes and has extremely attractive physical attributes. Considering the fact that Castiel has been surrounded by attractive people pretty much all his life, he knows what he is talking about. He is almost an expert at these things. He wonders, what the stranger wants from him?

All Dean can think of the moment their eyes meet when the man look up was 'oh'. It must have been the bluest eye, he have ever see. _It's-it's blue. Different. Seems special somehow. blue, that dean thinks he could just write a poetry of how blue it was._ His train of thought was cut off when the man says something to him. Probably asking a question or something, he thinks.

Um..there's nowhere else to seat. Dean explains hesitantly. The man looks around the cafe before those really, really blue eyes ( for the lack of better word to describe it) settling back on him accompanied by a tilt of head and a very confused look. _Ridiculously adorable._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Of coffee, newspaper and date.

"So?" "If you don't mind can we share table?" Dean rubs the back of his neck nervously. Dean waits anxiously for answer. _Please. Please let not the seat be taken._

The man looks surprise for a split second and then sheepish. Please, the man gesture to the empty seats. Thanks dude. "Dean". The man look at him blankly, eyes squinting like he is trying to decipher the secret meaning behind his words. Okay. It was weird.

"Cas". The man said after awhile.

"Cas?" "Is that short for something?". _Shit..just shut the fuck up dean and eat. Why the hell are you making conversation... with a stranger that is not you. Yeah..it isn't like him. He is normally the 'fuck off' kind of guy._

"Yes. It is short for Castiel". The man answers while his eyes keep shifting between Dean and his forgotten newspaper._He wasn't even trying to be subtle. Dean feels a little hurt by the guy action which was stupid really he had just met the guy like seconds ago. He strikes conversation with the guy out of convenient because he has something dean needs, a seat to eat his pie. It is not like he is trying to forged a friendship or something, right? why would his feelings, be hurt? That just doesn't makes sense._

Dean chalked it all to him being sensitive since he had a rough morning. Sorry. Don't mind can return to.. reading, Dean gesture at the newspaper. _Shit, this is so weird._ Dean starts to feel uncomfortable and he could feels the man eyes on him. If he had just taken away his pie in the beginning. He is certainly most, would not be in this situation..but no, he has to be stubborn and insist on eating it here, while its hot. He chalked it to lack of insight on his part, spurred by the tantalizing smell of an apple pie. To Dean, pie is like what 'crack' is to addicts.

The man folded the newspaper away. "Sorry. I'm being rude".

Dean raised a brow. Confusion must shown itself on his face or the guy capable of reading his thoughts, (he doubts that) because the man starts explaining .

"Gabriel, my brother. He says. I often enough behave rudely towards people even though it is unintentional". Castiel explains. He is surprise that he'd finds dean is very easy to talk to mostly after a word or two people were able to tell that he is socially awkward and stop having conversation with him.

"Hey, it's cool". "I mean, i'm the one who invited myself to your table and disturb your coffee date with the newspaper". Dean joked lightheartedly.

"If anyone is rude". "It would be me". Dean gesture to himself smirking, his lips quirk a little at the end. Even though Dean had say it confidently, there's a certain hesitancy lying beneath. Castiel feels the need to assure the man. I don't think you are rude, Dean. The man says with a serious look on his face. Yeah. well i don't think you are rude too, Dean reply sheepishly.

Castiel is different from anyone else he has meet, the man use formal speech and he..he's, Dean eyes bore into those blue ones trying to pinpoint what is it that make the man different.

_...when he speaks there a childlike sincerity in every words he says._

Dean tear his gaze away after a few second, the intensity of the man stare gave him goosebumps. It feels like the man is staring into his soul. Which sounded so crazy right now, so he'll just going to take some aspirin and sleep the day off when he gets back.

"Thank you, and i don't have a coffee date with newspaper". Dean blinks confusedly for a moment before remembering what he had said before. Castiel was still talking though.

"It just not possible for someone to has a coffee date with a newspaper". The guy has said it with such a straight-confused face that Dean couldn't help but laughs. "Cas, a good one". "You don't seem like that, but you're sure one funny guy". Dean chuckles amusedly. The guy look confusedly at him. Like he couldn't figure out, what is so funny about what he had just said and Cas also had an adorable lost puppy look on his face.

"So, what were you looking at anyway, any interesting news?" Dean asked as he is taking another bite. "I have no idea", Castiel replies glancing at the forgotten newspaper. He was as much as reading the newspaper just now. He was only looking at one section, the advertisement section.

"I was just looking at the apartment's add". Castiel told the man.

"Oh really, what's wrong with where you staying at?"

"I-I was hoping for a change of scene?" Cas answers short, he didn't care to elaborate.

_He wasn't big on sharing personal information anyway, but he kind of did share with Dean. Didn't he? He mention about Gabriel to him. He never talks about his family to anyone, ever. Why? What different? Cas find him asking himself all this question. Maybe it is because Dean looks like a nice guy. Castiel feels like he can trust him, but he was reminded by Gabriel voice in his head saying, that it doesn't hurt to be careful about people that you have just meet._

"Em". "Hm". Dean nods taking another bite of the apple pie because this shit is good. heavenly almost. He is definitely coming back for more in the near future.

"Where?" Dean asks, wiping stray crumb from his lips with the white nap. "I was thinking.. around here". "It is close to work".

Dean almost drop his fork as he stares disbelievingly at the blue eyed man. He can't believe the coincidence. Maybe, this day had not been that bad after all.

"You're looking for an empty apartment or sharing". "I haven't think of that before". The man looks like he was trying to make his mind.

_Please say with housemate. Dean keep chanting in his head._

"I guess I don't really mind but i prefer a whole apartment, if it is possible". Dean deflates. "I'm.. too different, too put it gently. I'm not exactly likable". Dean thinks that is a bunch of bull, he likes the odd ball already. Sure, the guy is a little weird but not in the bad weird or creepy way, just-just an adorable weird.

Cas sighs, Dean probably going to think him weird now and most probably, no more like definitely going to avoid him after this. Like many other before. "Most of all I don't think i can share living space with someone I don't like".

_He left that part vague because he finds out the hard way that there is no such thing as allergy to people with black soul. He sort of left an impression that he thinks he is above everyone else to his real estate agent. Former agent, he corrects._

"Do you like me?" Castiel stares at the green eyes man, he is surprised by the question. Is this what Gabriel had explain to him few days ago, does that mean he is getting 'hit on'?

"Cas. To be honest, I think the main problem is you don't think/ or/ afraid your potential housemate don't get you or you wont like them". "Right?" Dean asks looking far too excited which confuses Castiel. "I mean, I'm okay with you. Totally fine. And if you like me, you can move in with me".

Castiel is distraught now, isn't it is too fast they have just met each other today. Dean hits on him and then he asking him to move in together all in one day but Castiel not even sure if he like, as in _like, like_ Dean in the first place. The sudden confession was surprising.

_He was about to say no. it is a logical thing to do, when a voice in his head says, "Don't knock it before you try it". And strangely enough, the voice sound suspiciously like Gabriel and he still couldn't understand the phrase, only Gabriel would tell him to try the door before knocking and then telling him, he has to knock before entering a room if not it is consider rude. Especially when i was enjoying some alone time with myself as Gabriel put it and he seems really upsets too. Honestly, he still didn't understand._

Dean sips his black coffee and smack his lips in satisfaction. Absentmindedly, he thought, if the diner he frequent were closed for good, he would make do with these.

Dean try to ignore the way Cas keep using his name when he answer him. Such as, "Yes, Dean" and so on.

He thinks Cas is a pretty okay guy except that he talks like he has a stick in his ass or like he is in 'period' drama.

When do you have free time? Cas look at him blankly. Dean blinks and add, "So i can give you a tour to the apartment to see if you like it enough to rent".

"Rent?"

"Yeah rent", dean says looking at the guy bemusedly. "As it you me became housemate". "Hey, buddy.. still here with me". Dean waves his hand in front the guy.

Dean is actually talking about that and Cas blushes when he thinks what he had thought of when Dean was asking. "Uh", he hesitate. "I'm free right now".

Dean wipes his lips with napkin. "Let's go then". Dean says pushing himself up. It is better if they gets it sorts out as soon as possible before Cas change his mind. Or if Cas wasn't sure about the idea he is going to change the guy mind and let him know that he is awesome to hangout with and of course he is the greatest housemate ever.

Cas looks at the guy and takes his coffee in his go cup in one hands while newspaper in another. "Ready?"

"Yes, dean".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Game and beers.

Well that's how they met, 6 months ago. They tend to stay out of each other way and well Castiel is a very private person, he never talks about his family except he'd mention his brother Gabriel in their first meeting or his work. The arrangement work well for dean who is a homicide detectives, he doesn't really talks about his work either.

"Hey Cas". Dean says while putting his legs on the coffee table and sinking further into the couch making himself comfortable. His roommates stop in his steps and stares at him, _stares at him_, it takes a lot of time getting use to it at the first. now it doesn't bothers him as much as before since he kinds of get the it that it is just a Castiel's thing to do.

"Yes, Dean". "Just wondering, do you have plans tonight?" Dean repress his smiles when he saw the creased frown on the guy temples the kind when he gets when he is thinking hard and trying workout what's going on. "Uh.. no". "Great. I was thinking i want to invite Sam over tonight we could have beer and pizza and watch the game". Cas is not actually the types that watch game, whatever that is- but he is very interested in the idea of pizza and cold beer usually but he prefer cheeseburger more. "Yes, I'll join you and sam". "Awesome", dean says without sounding a little too excited.

* * *

Dean dialed sam's number to let him know about tonight plan.

_phone conversation:_

"Hey Dean".

"Hey Sammy".

"Tonight my place, three words beers, pizzas and football. Are you game?"

"Thank god, came the sighs from the other line".

"What?" dean asks. "Nothing. I was just glad it was normal for once. The last time we hangout. It was horrible i have nightmares still".

"Please you're exaggerating".

"Exaggerating. There were sparkly dust, tequillas, strippers mermaids and clowns. And i hate clowns".

"Oh please get over your childish fears."

"Get over your flying fears first then talk".

"And i still can't make figure out how does clown and mermaids even go together. What kind of theme was that?"

"Who cares it was good fun".

"For you maybe".

Dean sighs, "Promised there no such thing this time just normal night hanging out together because it feels like i haven't see you in since like forever. I'll even buy you girly light beer, so you don't have to worry about your figure".

"Dean", Sam whines.

"Yeh..yeah sorry".

Sam sighs, "I miss you too".

"So you;re coming right?"

"Definitely. Oh dean. Ordered me veggie lover".

"Yeah".

"Seriously you are not even trying to fight me on this. Well, Cas joining in too. he probably shares the same taste bud as you, considering you two such a nerdy geek."

"Oh he is".

"What?" Dean ask as he was busy rambling on and had not pay attention.

"Nothing". "Yea sure. I'll swing by after work".

* * *

"It just..." Sam stop mid-sentences. "..It's nothing". Sam said instead. there was a long silence pause on the between them. Sam looking warily at him and then at his feet like he had said something he wasn't supposed to said._ Like something or memories about their mom or dad._ So, Dean just sighs and said, "What is it? Just spit it out already".

"Okay you and what- your last roommates?" "Don?" Dean asks frowning. Actually, Sam was sure the guy name was John. "Yeah, Don". Sam added air quote. He ignores it when Dean glare at him.

"You and Cas, it was just- what after six months then you are all buddy buddy with him". Dean gave him a look a surprised look and a guilty look, which Sam does not understand what is there that Dean thinks he is guilty off.

"He's okay. You know a little smarty pants know it all like you. Since i'm used to you it doesn't bothers me". "And it is okay, Sam. Sam raised his brow, confused. Dean smirking,"You don't have to be jealous. I wasn't going to replace you or anything."

"The fuck, Dean." Sam says grossed out.

"I don't know, the last time you get this bitchy is when I'm going out with Cassie in high school and you won't speak with me and keep ignoring me". At first, I just thought you went into rebellious phase. "So, i just let you be and then two weeks later you came crying at me telling me, you hate me". "I don't spent enough time with you or some shit like that". "So, this is me being frank with you, i still 'lurrrrrrrrrrve' you the most. Sammy and I'm not replacing you with Cas even though you rarely hangout with me anymore since you're engaged". Dean hold one hand over his chest and wipes his fake tears.

"Dean", Sam hissed and smack his arms.

"Hey, that hurts". Dean complains rubbing him arms.

"Be serious". Sam groused.

Dean smirks at him so he gave him, a bitch face. "Serious, right". Dean hold his hand up in mocked surrender and looks thoughtful.

"He cleans after himself and doesn't ever make mess. He doesn't bring random people home. He is a little awkward and doesn't get social reference, that is about it".

Dean has a faraway look in his face before he continues.

"It is not really a big personality flaw". "Because.. Hey, you know i'm not perfect myself". "I have nightmares all most every night and I drink myself so I can get a wink of sleep every night". Dean saw the look on his brother face directed at him, he pretends not to notice, he doesn't need pitying.

Dean laughs. "I think I might have shouts in my dreams sometimes because the next day, he'll always has this kind on look on his face like he knows but he didn't say anything about it." He'll just push a cup of coffee to me made just the way I drink.

_Sam look uncomfortable in his seat and his eyes conveying, how sorry he is for pushing for this conversation. How sorry he is because he wasn't there and why Dean been keeping this from him. That Dean should have talk to him, should have told him he is still having nightmares and Dean decided maybe he should stop talking right now._

"Overall, he's an okay guy". Dean ended and didn't meet his brother's eyes.

Maybe he was over thinking it. Dean haven't exactly met anyone decent in his life. And Castiel is decent and proper, from what sam can tell from spending little time with him while he stops by for visit sometimes. Well, maybe too proper, he talks like his wording come straight from textbook. He probably had a very good upbringing and background too.

_Sam couldn't help but thought, maybe if Dean has meet someone as decent as Cas in the past Dean would have also befriend him without a second thought and maybe he would have friends right now even one or two is more that enough. of course, Dean has him but it is not nearly enough. there's only little that Dean told him about his work or what in his mind as Dean has always view him as a little brother that need protecting from the evil out there. He hopes that Dean has someone that he can walk on equal ground with, someone that he can relies on. and at that moment Sam realized that maybe Dean is right that he is a little jealous about Castiel. Because of Castiel is exactly that, because whenever he came over the fridge is not longer stock full with beers. There's no empty Jack Daniels bottles lying around the house. The cabinets and shelves are stock with food though 'not his type of food' but still food nonetheless. And dean no longer order take away food is he could help it, he now cooks little meals for himself and probably Cas too. _

_If only Dean had met someone like that sooner. Sam shakes his head. No. it is good. Dean is fine now that is more that he could have ask for. _

* * *

"Hey, Cas". Sam look at the door and saw Castiel standing in the doorway in his suit and trench coat. "Hello, Dean. Sam". Castiel greets and he closes the door behind him. "Good, i thought you won't make it. Me and Sam already order the pizza and got the beers". Castiel eyes landed on the coffee table where the pizza is still untouched and smiles, "You don't have to wait for me." "Are you kidding me? No eating on game night until all the gang have arrived, is like the first rule ever". "Well, i'm here now. You two should started while i changed". "Hurry up", dean says while his fingers already tearing the slice pizza.

_He is sorry that Dean and Lisa Braeden didn't work out._

_He wanted Dean to have what he have with Jess. You know someone that can set him straight, someone to care for, someone that you can just spent time together in complete silence and still has a good time because their presence is more than enough._

"Game starting", Dean announce excitedly. At the same time Cas walks out of his room wearing his white shirt and black slacks. Sam saw Castiel's looking at Dean as a small smile forming on his lips at Dean enthusiasm as he takes his seat on Dean other side. castiel look at him and sam realized maybe it because he had been staring but Cas just smile at him.

Dean opens a can of beer and pass it to Cas without taking his eyes off the screen and open another one for himself. Cas takes the beer without even looking eyes fixed too the screen mirroring his brother plus a lost look on his face. Dean put his hands on the back of the Castiel's seat and stretch himself what caught Sam eyes that Dean's thigh touching is Castiel's ones. Cas glances down when he feels the contact but just continue watching without moving his legs away.

A realization hit him. _Oh. OH. _

Sam repress a smile Dean himself probably didn't even notice it, yet.

* * *

"Dude stop looking faraway and stop having dirty thoughts about Jess while you're on my couch".

"I wasn't", Sam blurted out.

Dean raise his eyebrow at him in away that saying,_ 'Oh please. I just caught you red handed by your reaction'_. Sam gave Dean his bitch face because yeah, he is caught red handed though not thinking dirty about his fiance, mind you."Yeah, whatever you're thinking right now has to stop because you're making Cas uncomfortable".

Sam scoffs because Cas was still staring at the screen from his face he still haven't had a clue about football games and not paying attention too the two of them. Please, Castiel expression doesn't even change the slightest. "Dude, i live with the guy. I know". Sam wanted to scoff again but he looks closely at saw that the tip of Castiel's ears are pink only slightly, something you won't even notice if you weren't looking for it. Dean rolls his eyes at him. "Um. Sorry". Sam doesn't know how to proceed since Cas is such a prude that he looks away even when couples walks by peck each other on lips. "I swear i was thinking about something but it wasn't dirty thoughts about my fiance as Dean suggested", Sam says elbowing his brother in the ribs. "Bitch", Dean groused rubbing his ribs.

Dean hooks his arms over Castiel shoulder and pull him close. It was a sudden move that Castiel has to place his hands on Dean thigh to stop him from toppling over on the man laps. Castiel looks up with his big blues confused eyes just like a lost kitten that makes him wants to smile. "No, shit Cas". "He was leering creepily I might add so".

Castiel lips parted and he stares at Sam before looking back at him. "Dean, I believe Sam is telling the truth from his expression". "Thank god", Sam says loudly just to annoyed his brother because Dean huffed when Castiel refused to play along.

* * *

"You're no fun". "You should have played along". Dean mutters.

"Oh, should i have sided with you". Cas says frowning as he had just realized the situation.

"I honestly worried about you. You leaving house for work everyday is like letting red riding hood walks alone in the forest where the big bad wolf live you know." Sam thinks Dean was being too hard on Castiel. Sure, the poor guy is a little bit naive at times but the way Dean comparing Cas with a defenseless child is just too much.

Dean sighs, he shouldn't get upsets with Castiel. "You know. You probably didn't understand what I'm saying".

Castiel glares. "Contrary to belief I understand well enough because I get that enough from Gabriel. And for your information I have live 30 years as a human being without you just fine".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fights, apologies and cheeseburger. Sam is a sneaky rat.

**Last chapter:**

_"You know. You probably didn't understand what I'm saying"._

_Castiel glares. "Contrary to belief I understand well enough because I get that enough from Gabriel. And for your information I have live 30 years as a human being without you just fine"._

* * *

Dean watches as the Cas's door slammed shut from the couch stunted and speechless.

Sam watches the guilty look passed over his brother feature.

"I guess you've hurt his feelings", Sam says awkwardly.

"Uh, yeah". Dean says attempting to act casual as he slides his finger through his hair but failed miserably because Sam is not easily fooled, and the fact that Dean's fingers were shaking. It means dean is feeling pretty stupid and guilty right about now.

The deafening roars from the tv screen telling him the home team was probably winning but neither of them were paying attention anymore. Dean definitely wasn't because he is staring at Castiel's closed door with longing and hopeful look like Cas would just step out of his room and goes back to watching the game like nothing has happened. And Sam, he was busy looking at his brother face.

Dean put his hands in his lap and wills his hand to stop shaking. _Fuck. Fuck. He curses ._

"Maybe you should talk to him, apologize".

"No, I ...",dean says hesitantly. "I'm sure he's just fine". Dean said standing up he can feel Sam's eyes on him but he refuses to look at him because if he look at Sam's face right now it probably will have look of disappointment on his face because that is what he do. He disappoints people. His father, Sam and even Cas. Just the thought alone makes him angrier.

"Screw this. I'm getting a drink. Just stay or let yourself out. I don't know", Dean mumbles.

Sam watches as Dean grabs the Impala's keys and his black leather jacket and walk out of the front door. Sam sighs and sink further in his seat obviously he is not going anywhere why can't his stupid older brother just get it already. Sam is going to be sitting here all night being worried and waiting for call from the bar to go pick up Dean if he were too thrashed to drive and he isn't leaving because if Dean came back and he isn't here. Dean is just going to feel even shittier about himself. So, just no.

* * *

Sam sighs exaggeratedly, his brother is an idiot. Pulling out his cell, he calls Jess.

"Hey baby, i think i'm not coming home tonight".

"Okay. Sam you didn't sound good did something happen".

"No, no just Dean and Cas just had a fight".

"A fight?" Hearing the concern in his fiance voice Sam quickly explain.

"No. No. It was about something petty, really petty. You know how an idiot Dean could be sometimes instead of apologizing..." Sam resist the urge to deep sighs. "...he just walk out the door angry and talking about drinking".

"Oh my", Jess gasps.

"Yeah. So..., not coming home".

"Hey,I love you".

"Yeah, love you too". sam smiles.

"Tell, Dean i love him too and stop being an idiot". Sam laughs. "Will do".

* * *

Sam stares at the closed bedroom door and sighs. He hopes maybe he can catch Cas later while he goes to bathroom or kitchen. So, he can talk to him and clear the air between Dean and Cas before Dean apologize (_though he rather doubt it going to happen_) or before Dean makes the situation worse. Unintentionally, of course.

Sam crack open his eyes as he hears key unlocking the front door knowing that Dean has safely return. His brother steps inside looking worse for wear, drunken of his mind and staggering unsteadily on his two feet accompanied by stench of alcohol like Dean just take a dunk in a brewery. Sam sighs, he is going to have to give Dean a lecture about driving while he is this dead drunk in the morning. He glances at the clock, reading 2 am. Right, maybe sometimes later in the morning since_ it is morning_. He was about to let his presence be known and give a hand to Dean and help him cleaned up for bed, when Dean walks pass him and flops in front of Cas's bedroom door.

* * *

"Hey Cas", Dean slurred. He was sitting on the floor with his back resting against Cas's door. Sam decided to stays where he is and uh..listen.

"I don't know if you're listening or not. I-i just wanna say i'm sorry". "Ughh. you know". Dean trails aimlessly because alcohol is definitely not helping making him anymore tactful then when he is sober. "I'm stupid sometimes. I always put my foot in my mouth. I-its like my special talent... you know". Dean feels really stupid right now talking to a door at two in the morning and his drunk ass is getting numb from sitting on the floor with no confirmation whether Cas was listening in or not because he doesn't have the guts to do it face to face.

"You're not stupid", came softly from the other side of the door.

"Glad to know uh..that you're listening, I don't feel that much stupid anymore. Talking to your door, I mean". "You're leaning against the door too, huh?"

" Yes, Dean. I'm leaning against the door. It seem appropriate since.. you are too".

"Right". "I'm a real jerk and i'm insensitive at times. The only response were a soft hum from Cas's side of the door. I don't have many friends either".

"Me too", Cas says on the other side of the door.

"Uh..really?" Dean find himself asking because who doesn't want to be friends with Cas because Cas is awesome. "Well, that it is their loss. You know, you're awesome".

Castiel couldn't help himself and smiles.

"Cas?" Dean asks after few minutes of silence.

"Thank you. I think you are awesome too when you're not being a jerk", Cas punctuate.

"I tend to be overprotective over those that important to me and be real jerk to them too".

"Like Sam?"

"Yeah, like Sam. And you, Dean added softly barely audible." Sam that were secretly listening in on the conversation raised his eyebrow.

"I'm...important?"

"Of course. You're..._what my bros, my best friend, housemates somehow those word didn't seems, right_...family. You're family, Dean says with conviction.

"Family?"

Dean flusters. All thoughts running to his head. What if Cas disagree that Cas doesn't think of him as family because they had just know each other for only 6 months because people don't normally goes around saying that do they. And what if Castiel takes it the wrong way? Castiel didn't sound please at all. What if Castiel thinks he is weird and he won't forgive him? What if he moved out?

Sam resists the urge to bang his head on the couch arm as he watches the emotions flit on Dean face knowing Dean too well. He could almost guess what is going through his brother mind. He restrain himself if he give in to his urges then Dean will know he was listening on their conversation.

"I-i like that. I like that very much", Cas said with a pleased tone.

Sam lets out a deep sighs. Relief on his brother behalf.

"Yeah, so you should... you know, forgive me? because..uh family does that forgive and forget... all that".

"Right". Castiel says in subdue tone.

"I'm forgiven then?" Dean ask nervously.

"Cheeseburger".

"What? Cheeseburger? You will forgive me if i get you a cheeseburger?"

"Yes, Dean. I don' t see the point of holding grudges". Dean is positive Cas is rolling his eyes on the other side of the door.

"Right. I do know a 24-hour place". Dean says while scrambling to his feet... or tries to,"Uhhh my legs is asleep". Dean says staring accusingly at his legs.

"I don't mean now, Dean". There was an undertone of disbelieve in his voice that makes Dean wants to smile.

* * *

As he seats there and watch Dean smiles sloppily at Cas words, Sam realize that this is, whatever this thing between his brother and Cas is. It is serious. Sam moves slowly to lay on the couch again and stares at the ceiling while continuing to listen on his brother conversation halfheartedly. Sam lets his sleepiness slowly draw him in to unconsciousness with lots on thing on his mind mainly about his brother crush.

* * *

"Yeah?" Dean ask trying to contain his amusement. "You sure about that coz' i totally would go get that burger for even if it 2 am. You know?"

"I'm sure", Cas reply. "Maybe sometimes later when we have a game night with Sam again".

"Oh, right. Sam". That reminds him he has to apologize to Sam too later because he ruins their game night.

"Uh. I guess I should let you sleep". "Sorry, I wake you up", Dean adds as he stood up.

"Goodnight", Dean.

"Yeah. Goodnight." Dean walks unsteadily to his room with a small smile on his face. He is definitely going to have a goodnight sleep now that he had made up with Cas even the prospect of having the worst hangover when he woke up, considering how much he has been drinking tonight even that can't dampened his mood, right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's notes:**

_-warning for language._

* * *

Chapter 5: Hangover is a bitch.

Dean woken up with the worst hangover in the history of hangovers. Deans rubs his eyes groggily and rolled on his back which regretted the action a seconds later since it triggers the thing he hates most about hangover, nausea. Dean shot it up and throw up into the thrash can, conveniently place next to his bed. "Ughh", dean grimaced at the sour taste in his mouth wiping his mouth with his shirt.

The digital alarm clock on his side desk display 10.31 a.m, great his rare off day, he spend it by sleeping the alcohol off. Next to it, Dean saw a glass of water and two Advil pills with note scrawled in Sam's hand writing saying that he has to gone home since he has plans with Jess today. And that Dean should take it easy and nurse his hangover. And a reminder to not be a jerk to Cas. Dean snorts and throw the crumpled note into the thrash can. _Smart ass._

Dean throws the duvet off and stand up gingerly testing his footing. "Ughh...", he groans when he fell bile rose up his throat again. He is never drinking again, Dean solemnly swears off alcohol probably for the hundredth time since he was 18 when he sneaks a taste at a party some popular kid in high school throw.

"Hello Dean", Cas beams at him. It has the same blinding effect as sun to Dean's hangover pathetic self but dean just doesn't have the heart to tell Cas to shove it just because he is miserable. Dean smiles weakly and said, "Hey Cas" back. Cas resume eating his cold, tasteless cereal. Dean groans out loud. "Don't eat that tasteless crap", Dean says snatching the bowl away while Cas watches him silently. "Jeez", Deans mutters. "It is not that bad", Cas says in small voice. Dean eyes widen considerably as he stares at his housemate in disbelieve. The galls. Unbelievable.

"It taste like paper, Cas". Let me a take quick shower because apparently I smell bad and didn't realized it until now. Dean says nose wrinkling in protest. "Then I'm taking you to Forsythia", he said in tones that say no more word coming from you. Cas stay seated nursing his black coffee in his favorite mug and staring at the kitchen's window looking outside. While Dean, he guess is taking a shower.

* * *

Dean feel better as he step into Forsythia, the smell of freshly baked pie assaults his nose. He hasn't been to the cafe for awhile and what dean like best about the cafe is nothing has change. The cafe still look the same as the first time, he sets his foot in 6 months ago and ask Cas if they could share a table.

"Hello, what would you like to order?" The cashier greeted them cheerfully. I would like 2 black coffee and a slice of apple pie, croissant. Dean eyed the 'today's special board'. "...and a half dozen muffin", he ordered. "What kind?" "Just a variety". The cashier start pressing buttons on the cash register. "It's okay Cindy. I'll take it from here". Dean groans mentally when he saw the next cashier on duty.

_"Clarence"_, the cashier cooed. "Hello Meg. How are you today?" Castiel asks making polite conversation. "I was having bad day before but no worries my day has been looking better already, now that you're here". Meg smirks and Castiel blushes under her scrutinize. Dean rolls his eyes because he is just about done with everything and his head has start pounding again after hearing the bitch voice, "Just get our damn order already". "Oh someone's cranky", Meg says the trace of playfulness in her voice is gone, her eyes narrowed in on him. Dean glare back, "And his name is Cas. Get that in your head". He resists to throw one or two insults in especially in front of Cas.

* * *

"Sorry". Cas apologies on his behalf. "Dean is currently suffering from hangover. So, he is in bad mood".

"How sweet of you, 'Clarence'. Making excuses for him". Dean smirks when Castiel ignores the brunette girl, eyes scanning the cafe like for the first time he is looking at the cafe since walking in. the girl , Meg looks like she didn't mind and starts making their order. Dean observes, it was rather a busy morning and almost all seat is occupied but there still couples of empty seats. Thank god for that. Dean was lost in his musing when he heard Castiel spoke. "Meg, make that to go"."Would you?" Meg just do as told without a fuss. "Not big fan of the crowd, eh?" She teases while smiling slightly. Cas suddenly blushes, his ears tip are pink is there anything else I can do for you? Meg says raising her brow suggestively and leaning over the counter giving Cas eye full display of her cleavage. Dean grits his teeth, "THANK YOU!". He said picking up the food bag. The brunette girl just gave him a raised brow and a look that says,_ 'What the fuck is your problem'_. Meg and him had a stare competition it last probably couple seconds before her lips splits into a smile like she know something that he doesn't. "Woah, easy there tiger with the eye". You sure knows how to make a girl feel lucky, Meg says sneering at him. Of course, M-e-g being the bitch she is, did so while Cas was digging through his wallet and missing all the exchange between Dean and her. Here 10 dollars 45 cents, right? "Yup". She says smiling sweetly at Cas."Mister grumpy pants there should learn a thing or two from you" and then wink at his way. Dean glare at her and give her the middle finger. Just his luck at the same moment Castiel chooses to turn around. Cas stares at his fuck you sign he is giving her and frown. Behind Castiel, she mouthed at him, _screw you.  
_

Dean sighs. It was just his luck.

* * *

They were driving in the Impala in complete silence because thanks to M-e-g. Castiel is back being mad at him, he thinks. Because he wouldn't know since Cas hadn't said a word at him since leaving the cafe. He just glowers in silence and occasionally throwing him cold calculating looks.

"Are you angry with me?" Dean opens the conversation because he couldn't take the silent treatment anymore. Cas sighs. "I don't understand, why you dislike Meg so much".

Dean throws Cas a disbelieve look. Cas got it all did not just dislike her, in fact he hates her with a vigor. He can't exactly tell that to Cas. "She just rub me the wrong way", he said instead.

_He didn't tell Cas, it was because every time she saw Cas, she tries to shove her boobs into his face or the way her eyes raking Cas's body with hungry look in them. The fact that she was not even hiding how desperate she wants to get into Cas pants even Dean could see it clear as the day. Heck, even any innocent bystander could see that except for Castiel's and his innocence self._

Cas give a deep sighs. "Okay but can you at least be civil with her, next time". Cas says and look pointedly at him. It was his turn to sigh. "I'll try, no promises".

* * *

**_Heads up:_**

_Meg Masters has started works at the Forsythia cafe 2 months ago. Hence, the reason Dean stop going there. Every Saturday he use to drive there with Cas for coffee and the 'oh wonderful pie. He had unpleasant encounter with Meg about 3 times before he stops going there and just make breakfast on Saturday instead for himself and Cas._


End file.
